villagersandheroesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Patchnotes Starfall
center Starfall ist einfach gesagt die größte Erweiterung, die Villagers and Heroes je gesehen hat. Dieser Patch bringt eine große Menge Verbesserungen und neue Features – eine Erhöhung der Maximalstufe und neue Zonen, ein komplett überarbeitetes Beute System, ein neues Aufstiegssystem mit neuer Talentauswahl für alle Klassen sowie unzählige weitere Neuerungen wie eine neue Weltkarte, Verbesserungen für mobile Endgeräte und mehr. Beutesystem Ausrüstung wurde mit Starfall komplett überarbeitet – egal ob im Kampf erbeutete Ausrüstung, Questbelohnungen oder hergestellte Gegenstände. Es wurde besonders viel Gewichtung auf die Vielfalt gelegt, mit Millionen unterschiedlicher Kombinationsmöglichkeiten, eindeutigen Gegenstandseltenheitswerten und mehr. Mehr Informationen zu hergestellten Gegenständen gibt im Abschnitt Handwerk. Beute thumbSämtliche fallen gelassene Ausrüstung wird nun durch den Zufallsgenerator bestimmt und in 5 Seltenheitsgrade einsortiert – minderwertig, gewöhnlich, ungewöhnlich, selten und episch. Die Seltenheit eines Gegenstandes zeigt an, wie mächtig dieser ist. *Ausrüstung ist nun bestimmt durch zwei Haupteigenschaften – Kampfwerte und Runen: *Kampfwerte verändern die Werte Deines Charakters direkt, was passive Werte erhöht. Sie sind beim gnomifizieren nicht übertragbar. *Runen geben Dir neue Fähigkeiten (Eigenschaften/Zaubersprüche) oder Verbesserungen zu bereits existierenden Fähigkeiten. Diese können beim gnomifizieren übertragen werden. *Ausrüstung hat jetzt eine Anzeige zum Machtwert. Das gibt eine grobe Vorstellung davon, wie mächtig ein Gegenstand ist, was den schnellen Vergleich vereinfacht. Da nun jedes Ausrüstungsstück einzigartig ist, kann man diese nicht mehr stapeln. Alle anderen Gegenstände (Ernte, Zutaten, Sammelvorräte, etc.) lassen sich weiterhin stapeln. Ausrüstungs Werte Die Werte auf Ausrüstungsgegenständen spielen jetzt eine viel größere Rolle in der Kampffähigkeit eines Charakters. Ausrüstung kann eine große Bandbreite an Kampfwerten direkt erhöhen, von einfachen Dingen wie Gesundheit und Mana bis hin zu besonderen Dingen, wie dem Schaden von kritischen Treffern. Selbst neue Eigenschaften und Kampfschritte werden möglich. Kampfausrüstung erhöht nun folgende Charakterwert: *Basis Werte - Schaden, Gesundheit, etc. Dies findet sich auf den meisten Gegenständen. *Ungewöhnliche Werte - Gesundheits Regeneration, Angriffsgeschwindigkeit, kritische Trefferchance, etc. (Dies erscheint auf Gegenständen der Kategorie ungewöhnlich oder selten.) *Seltene Werte - geben einzigartige Fähigkeiten (siehe unten). Dies erscheint auf Gegenständen der Kategorie selten. Besonders seltene Gegenstände haben auch seltene Werte - diese geben einzigartige, passive Fähigkeiten, wie beispielsweise Gesundheitsdiebstahl, permanenten Schild, eine Chance auf Flächenschaden, wenn man angegriffen wird und vieles mehr. Dies gibt dem Spiel eine gewaltige Bandbreite, wie seltene Gegenstände die Art zu spielen verändern können. Runen Seit einiger Zeit sind Spieler in der Lage Zaubersprüche, Eigenschaften und passive Optionen zwischen den Ausrüstungsgegenständen zu vergnomen. Bis jetzt waren das einfache Kästchen auf Gegenständen, aber nun haben sie einen Namen, Runen. Es gibt nun vier Runenarten: *Aktive Runen - diese geben neue Sprüche und Eigenschaften, die aktiv im Kampf genutzt werden können. *Passive Runen - diese geben passive Eigenschaften die immer da sind. *Steigerungs Runen - diese erhöhen bereits existierende Sprüche und Eigenschaften. (Bislang Booster genannt) *Verstärkungs Runen - diese erhöhen Werte, aber weil sie Runen sind, kann man sie zwischen den Gegenständen gnogmifizieren. (Details siehe Verstärkungs-Runen.) Runen aktiv01.jpg|Aktive Rune Runen aktiv02.jpg|Aktive Rune Runen passiv01.jpg|Passive Rune Runen passiv02.jpg|Passive Rune Steigerungsrune01.jpg|Steigerungsrune Steigerungsrune02.jpg|Steigerungsrune Nun wird auch angezeigt, wieviele Runen ein bestimmter Gegenstand halten kann.Neue einzigartige Runen können nun hergestellt werden. (Details siehe Handwerk) Ausrüstungskisten Ausrüstungskisten sind neue Gegenstände, die einen Ausrüstungsgegenstand Deiner Klasse und Stufe per Zufallsgenerator generieren. Ungewöhnliche Kisten generieren ungewöhnliche Gegenstände oder besser, seltene Kisten generieren garantiert seltene Gegenstände oder besser. center *Ausrüstungskisten gibt es als Questbelohnung *Für eine bestimmte Zeit können Spieler diese Ausrüstungskisten mit Sternenstaub kaufen (Details siehe veraltete Gegenstände). Neue Gegenstandstypen und Plätze Es gibt nun mehrere neue Gegenstandstypen, die in neue Ausrüstungs-Plätze passen. Es gibt neue klassenspezifische Gegenstände Klassen Tokens genannt. Jede Klasse hat ihre eigenen: *Krieger haben nun einen Platz für Armschienen. *Magier haben nun einen Platz für Zauberbücher. *Jäger haben nun einen Platz für Jagdmesser. *Priester haben nun einen Platz für Zepter. *Alle Klassen haben nun zwei Ausrüstungs-Plätze für Schmuck. Dies sind kleine magische Objekte, welche wie Ringe einen eigenen Platz haben. Schmuck kann einen klassenlosen Zauberspruch beinhalten. Diese Sprüche wirken alle auf einen selbst und erhöhen eine große Bandbreite an Werten für eine kurze Dauer. Insgesamt gibt es 11 Stück, aber Spieler können immer nur maximal zwei davon zeitgleich tragen (1 pro Schmuckstück). Schmuck kann nicht hergestellt, nur gefunden werden. *Handschuhe, Schuhe, Gürtel, Ringe und Ketten können nun zusätzlich zu den klassenspezifischen Varianten als klassenlose Gegenstände gefunden werden. Diese klassenlosen Gegenstände können somit von jeder Klasse aufgenommen, benutzt und getragen werden. Sie werden niemals Runen tragen können, aber haben wie üblich gewisse Werte und Seltenheit. *Ausrüstung hat nun eine gewisse “Einführungskurve”, welche langsam beim Aufstieg der Level freigeschaltet wird. Gewisse Gegenstandstypen werden so erst mit bestimmten Leveln freigeschaltet, sowohl für Beute als auch hergestellte Gegenstände (wo verfügbar). **Beginnend mit Level 1: Rüstung, Schuhe, Gürtel, Handschuhe, Waffe und Schild sind verfügbar. **Ab Level 10: Helme werden eingeführt. **Ab Level 13: Ringe werden eingeführt. **Ab Level 17: Ketten werden eingeführt. **Ab Level 35: Schmuck wird eingeführt. **Ab Level 45: Klassen Token werden eingeführt. (Ab diesem Punkt sind alle Gegenstände für den Spieler verfügbar.) ZUR VERDEUTLICHUNG: Ab Level 13: Ringe werden eingeführt. Ab Level 17: Ketten werden eingeführt. Ab Level 35: Schmuck wird eingeführt. Ab Level 45: Klassen Token werden eingeführt. Ringe und Ketten sind doch Schmuck? Nanu? Nun, es gibt nun ganz besondere Kleinode, im englischen Trinkets genannt (übersetzt sowas wie Schmuck, Tand, Zeug, Kram, Plunder), die ausschließlich als Beute fallen. Diese haben besondere mächtige Eigenschaften. Also: Trinkets = Schmuck = gibts nur als Beute/Drop. Ab Level 35 hat man die Chance darauf. Freut euch. Tokens hingegen sind sowas wie Zauberbücher oder Jagdmesser. Ein schönes neues Extra. Ältesten-Ausrüstung und Ältestenteile Ältesten Fragmente sind nun Teil der Ältesten-Kopfgeld-Belohnung. Das bedeutet jeder Spieler, der an einem Ältestenkampf beteiligt war, bekommt ein Fragment (solange ihre Stufe hoch genug ist, dieses Teil zu erhalten). *Ältestenbosse geben noch immer ihr einzelnes Ältestenfragment, aber nun zu einer 66% Chance. *Acron gibt nun seltene Ältestenkisten im Austausch zu den Ältesten Fragmenten, eher als Gegenstände ohne Werte. Wie alle seltenen Kisten haben diese eine 15% Chance episch zu werden. *Das Level der Kisten (und somit der Ausrüstung) erhöht sich mit dem Spielerlevel bis zu einem Maximum von einem weniger als dem nächsten Set von Ältestenteilen. **Beispiel: Die Level 80 Ältesten mit Level 80 zu schlagen gibt einem Level 80 Kisten. Aber diese mit Level 83 nochmal zu schlagen gibt einem Level 83 Kisten. Da allerdings das nächste Set von Ältestenteilen bei Level 85 liegt, ist Level 84 der höchste Level für Level 80er Fragmente. Schließlich können die Spieler täglich eine Ältestenrunde machen und haben dabei eine 100% Chance seltene Kisten ihrer Wahl zu erhalten. Diese werden ihrer Stufe entsprechen, immer Ältesten Eigenschaften enthalten, haben mindestens seltene Werte und mit einer 15% Chance auch episch sein. Ältestenteile können weiterhin gesammelt werden, aber es wird nicht annähernd so effektiv sein wie einfach die Ältesten täglich zu schlagen. *Neue Erfolge wurden für alle Stufen der Ältestenwiederherstellung hinzugefügt, einen pro Stufe. Eine Waffe oder Rüstung wiederherzustellen gibt den Erfolg und jeder Erfolg gibt einen gratis Sockel als Belohnung. Ältestenbosse geben keine ZdS-Münzen mehr. Talente und Fähigkeiten Die Klassentalente und Fähigkeiten (Zaubersprüche/Funktionen) wurden vollständig überarbeitet. Neue Talentbäume thumbDie Talentbäume aller Klassen wurden überarbeitet. Talente werden nun in drei Spezialisierungen pro Klasse gruppiert und jedes Talent hat eine Maximalstufe, die eine mächtige sog. ‘Ultimative Fähigkeit’ freischaltet, wenn diese erreicht wird. Talente sind nun in drei Spezialisierungen pro Klasse gruppiert: **Krieger-Talente sind gruppiert in Wut, Disziplin und Blitz. **Zauberer-Talente sind gruppiert in Feuer, Geheimnisvoll und Eis. **Jäger-Talente sind gruppiert in Scharfschütze, Überleben und Natur. **Priester-Talente sind gruppiert in Heilig, Balance und Schatten. *Jedes Talent kann nun in jeder Stufe verbessert werden und nicht wie bisher nur alle fünf Stufen. *Talente kann man nun nur noch eine bestimmte Anzahl an Malen verbessern. *Wenn ein Talent komplett verbessert wurde, schaltet dies die Ultimative Fähigkeit frei. (Diese Fähigkeit kann sowohl aktiv, als auch passiv sein und verleiht mächtige Vorteile.) Talente verlernen Die Art, wie Talente verlernt werden, wurde von uns geändert - und damit komfortabler gemacht. Man muss von nun an dafür keine Tränke mehr bei einem Händler kaufen. *Talente können nun direkt aus dem Talentfenster für Gold verlernt werden, wobei die Höhe der Goldkosten von der momentanen Stufe abhängt. *Die Händler für Talenttränke wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. *Noch im Spiel verbliebene Talent-Verlerntränke funktionieren weiter wie bisher. Wir werden sie auch weiterhin von Zeit zu Zeit bei Events als Belohnungen ausgeben. Kriegertalente und Kampfänderungen Kriegertalente wurden überarbeitet - einige wurden geändert, andere entfernt und es wurden auch einige neue hinzugefügt. Es gab auch einige generelle Änderungen in der Art, wie sich Krieger im Kampf verhalten. *Krieger schlagen bei Auto-Angriffen nicht mehr vorbei. *Herausfordern nennt sich nun Blitzschlag. Es ist von nun an ein Blitztalent, hat einen neuen grafischen Effekt und kann auf Waffen gefunden werden. *Die Seelenregeneration von Wogendes Geheul ist nun auf allen Stufen konstant, hat dafür aber einen zusätzlichen Effekt. *Drachenschlag ist von nun an ein Wut-Talent und hat einen neuen grafischen Effekt. *Titanische Macht ist von nun an ein Blitztalent und hat sowohl zusätzliche Effekte, wie auch einen neuen grafischen Effekt. *Schwertsturm nennt sich nun Frenzied Strike. Es ist von nun an ein Wut-Talent und hat einen neuen grafischen Effekt. *Trotziger Stand nennt sich nun an Seele des Sturms. Er steigert nun nicht mehr die Verteidigung, sondern macht den Krieger unverwundbar. Es ist von nun an ein Blitztalent und hat einen neuen grafischen Effekt. *Hurra! nennt sich nun an Schlachtruf und hat einen neuen grafischen Effekt. *Demoralisieren, Greifenschlag, Schlitzerstoß, Wirbelwind und Phönixschlag sind von nun an Wuttalente und sie haben neue grafische Effekte.. *Donnerhall nennt sich nun Donnerschlag. Es ist ein Blitztalent und hat einen neuen grafischen Effekt. *Prügeln, Sammeln und Stürmen sind von nun an Blitztalente und sie haben neue grafische Effekte. *Adlerschlag nennt sich nun Donnervogelschlag. Es ist nun ein Blitztalent und er hat einen neuen grafischen Effekt. *Krieger haben nun zwei neue Talente, die man auf Runen von Armschienen finden kann: **Sturminfusion (was Blitzmeisterschaft für 20s verbessert) und **Explosive Wut (was Wutmeisterschaft für 20s verbessert). *Verteidigerkleidung nennt sich nun Sturmmacht und verbessert Blitzmeisterschaft, Rüstung und Hass. *Eilige Kleidung nennt sich nun Hysterie und verbessert Wutmeisterschaft, Eile und Hass. *Krieger besitzen nun einen neuen Schlachtruf, den man auf Halsketten finden kann: Gezeitenwechsel. Dieser Schlachtruf sorgt dafür, dass alle umstehenden Alliierten Brutalität bekommen und alle Feinde für 15 Sekunden betäuben. (Schaden an ihnen weckt sie auf). *Krieger haben nun ein neues Talent auf ihren Waffen: Wütender Hieb. Dieses Talent hat eine Abklingzeit von 8s und verursacht Bonusschaden bei allen Feinden, die weniger als 30% Gesundheit haben. Zaubersprüche und Kampfänderungen Zaubersprüche wurden überarbeitet - manche wurden verändert, andere entfernt, viele komplett neue hinzugefügt. Zudem gibt es generelle Veränderungen in der Art, wie Zauberer kämpfen. *Der Autoangriff des Zauberers (Magisches Geschoss) wurde grafisch dem jeweiligen Zauberer angepasst (Feuer oder Eis) und macht nun die Schadensart, in der der Zauberer am Besten ist. *Beruhigungszauber nennt sich nun Geistesblitz und ist von nun an ein Feuerzauber mit weiteren Features. *Schlafen nennt sich nun Kristallisieren und ist von nun an ein Eiszauber mit zusätzlichen Features. *Bittere Kälte hat von nun an zusätzliche Features und neue Grafiken. *Geheimnisvoller Sprint nennt sich von nun an Rasende Geschwindigkeit und ist von nun an ein Feuerzauber, der auch vom Pferd aus gezaubert werden kann. Er hat außerdem neue Grafiken. *Schockwelle nennt sich von nun an Frostnova und ist ein Eiszauber. *Seelenorb nennt sich von nun an Seelenfeuer und ist ein Feuerzauber, den man als Rune auf Stäben finden kann. *Seelenzauber nennt sich von nun an Inneres Feuer und ist von nun an ein Feuerzauber, den man als Rune auf Stäben finden kann. *Schlag nennt sich von nun an Raureif und ist ein Eiszauber und außerdem nun Fernkampf. *Innere Erneuerung nennt sich von nun an Eisschollen und ist ein Eiszauber, den man als Rune auf Stäben finden kann. *Die Verstärkungs- und Mystizismusrunen wurden von Brustrüstungen entfernt. *Pyromanie ist nun eine neue Rune für Brustrüstungen. Sie steigert Feuermeisterschaft und Wille. *Permafrost ist nun eine neue Rune für Brustrüstungen. Sie steigert Eismeisterschaft und Magische Resistenz. *Zauberer haben zwei neue Zauber, die man als Runen auf Zauberbüchern finden kann. **Zerstörerische Kräfte (steigert Feuermeisterschaft für 20 Sekunden) und **Kristalline Mentalität (steigert Eismeisterschaft für 20 Sekunden). *Bei Eiseskälte erscheinen nun keine Eiskristalle mehr auf dem Ziel, wenn dieses den Zauber abwehrt. Jägertalente und Kampfänderungen Jägertalente wurden überarbeitet - manche wurden verändert, andere entfernt, viele komplett neue hinzugefügt. Zudem gibt es generelle Veränderungen in der Art, wie Jäger kämpfen. *Der Auto-Angriff des Jäger kann nicht mehr verfehlen und er kann auch nicht mehr von 3D Objekten in der Welt blockiert werden. *Der Auto-Angriff des Jägers verursacht entweder physischen Schaden (wenn der Jäger besser in Scharfschütze ist) oder Naturschaden (wenn der Jäger besser in Natur ist). *Die Pfeile des Jägers fliegen von nun an in einer geraden Linie auf das Ziel zu und treffen es, anstellen den Boden in seiner Nähe. *Jäger verstauen den Bogen nun auf ihrem Rücken, wenn sie ihn nicht benutzen. *Jäger ziehen die Sehne des Bogens nun nicht mehr zurück, wenn sie einen Pfeil verschießen. (diese rein grafische Änderung ließ sich leider im neuen System nicht vermeiden). *Bezwinger der Faulheit nennt sich von nun an Ablenken und ist ein Überlebenstalent mit neuen Grafiken und zusätzlichen Features. *Rückzug ist nun ein Scharfschützentalent mit neuen Grafiken und zusätzlichen Features. *Schnelligkeit des Hirschs nennt sich nun Sprint und ist ein Scharfschützentalent mit einem Flächeneffekt, hat zusätzliche Features und kann vom Pferd aus benutzt werden. *Stärke des Bären nennt sich von nun an Beständig und ist ein Überlebenstalent mit einem Flächeneffekt. *Verkrüppelnder Schuss, Verlangsamungsschuss, Direktschuss, Splitterschuss und Verwundender Schuss sind nun alles Scharfschützentalente mit neuen grafischen Effekten. *Giftiger Pfeil nennt sich von nun an Giftiger Schuss und ist ein Naturtalent mit neuem grafischen Effekt. *Giftschuss, Gift der Schlange, Geschenk der Dryaden, Wildheit des Wolfs und Sturm des Roc sind von nun an Naturtalente. *Schleichen nennt sich von nun an Schleier der Natur und man kann es auf Bögen und nicht mehr auf Rüstungen finden. Es ist von nun an ein Naturtalent und hat einen neuen grafischen Effekt und zusätzliche Effekte. *Schuss des Assassinen nennt sich nun Waldland Pfeil und ist ein Naturtalent mit neuer Grafik. *Jäger haben zwei neue Talente, die man auf Runen finden kann, die sich auf Jägermessern befinden: **Schreckensbolzen (steigert Scharfschützenmeisterschaft für 20 Sekunden) und **Segen der Natur (steigert Naturmeisterschaft für 20 Sekunden). *Verbesserter Griff ist nun eine passive Rune, die man auf Bögen finden kann. Sie steigert beide Meisterschaften. *Improved Nock ist eine neue passive Rune, die man auf Bögen finden kann. Sie steigert Eile. *Naturalismus ist eine neue Rune für Brustrüstungen. Sie steigert Naturmeisterschaft und Vigor. *Fokus ist eine neue Rune für Brustrüstungen. Sie steigert Scharfschützenmeisterschaft und Expertise. *Neues Naturtalent: Viperbiss. **Viperbiss verursacht Naturschaden über einem Zeitraum von 10 Sekunden mit einer Abklingzeit von 20 Sekunden. Nachdem der Schaden über Zeit Effekt abgelaufen ist, verursacht Viperbiss Zusatz-Naturschaden. Man kann Viperbiss als Rune auf Bögen finden. *Neues Scharfschützentalent: Mord. **Mord hat eine 8s Abklingzeit, verursacht physischen Schaden, wenn das Ziel weniger als 30% Gesundheit hat und kann als Rune auf Bögen gefunden werden. *Neues Scharfschützentalent: Bandage. **Heilt Gesundheit über einen Zeitraum von 20 Sekunden. Wenn es außerhalb des Kampfs benutzt wird, heilt es noch mehr Gesundheit über einen Zeitraum von 5 Sekunden. Bandage hat eine Abklingzeit von 20 Sekunden und kann als Rune auf Bögen gefunden werden. Priesterzauber und Kampfänderungen Priestertsalente und -zauber wurden überarbeitet - manche wurden verändert, andere entfernt, viele komplett neue hinzugefügt. Zudem gibt es generelle Veränderungen in der Art, wie Priester kämpfen. *Der Autoangriff der Priester ist nun ein Fernkampfangriff. Das Geschoss des Priesters verursacht nun entweder Schattenschaden oder Heiligen Schaden, je nachdem wie der Priester ausgerüstet ist. *Der Auto-Angriff des Priesters kann nun nicht mehr verfehlen. *Zensur nennt sich nun Tadel und ist ein Balancezauber mit zusätzlichen Effekten und neuer Grafik. *Heilmittel wurde verbessert und beeinflusst nun direkt die Dauer des schädigenden Zaubers, den es beseitigen soll. Die Dauer der Verringerung hängt von der Macht des Priesters und des Rangs von Heilmittel ab. Ein mächtiger Heiliger Priester wird mit Heilmittel immer noch in der Lage sein, negative Effekte mit einem Zauber zu beseitigen, aber schwächere Priester werden immer noch in der Lage sein, negative Effekte drastisch zu verkürzen. *Bestrafung ist nun ein Balancezauber und hat eine neue Grafik. *Die Stärke von Absorbierschild und Massenabsorbierschild passen sich nun der Heiligen macht des Priesters an. Beide haben neue Grafiken. *Verdammnis ist nun ein Balancezauber und hat eine neue Grafik. *Zerschmettern ist nun ein Fernzauber und hat eine neue Grafik. *Priester haben nun zwei neue Zauber, die man auf Runen bei Zeptern finden kann. **Heilige Effloreszenz (steigert Heilige Meisterschaft für 20 Sekunden) und **Flüstern der Sekte (steigert Schattenmeisterschaft für 20 Sekunden). *Es wurden grafische Verbesserungen durchgeführt bei: Vampirischer Pakt, Schattenblitz und Schattenstoß. *Kleinere grafische Änderungen wurden durchgeführt bei: Verderbende Pest, Massenheilung, Segnen, Heiliger Blitz, Heilung, Wiederherstellung, Göttlicher Hammer, Finsternis und Dunkelfrost. *Die Geschosse der folgenden Zauber sind nun viel schneller: Segen, Heiliger Blitz, Wiederherstellen, Verderbende Pest, Schattenblitz und Schattenorb. Priesterschilde: *Zerstörung wurde von Priesterschildern entfernt. *Priester haben nun zwei verschiedene Schilde zur Auswahl beim Handwerk, beide mit einer neuen passiven Fähigkeit. *Auf einem Schildersatz befindet sich die Gefestigt Rune. Dieses Rune gibt dem Priester Bonus-Gesundheit und Rüstung und erhöht die Blockchance um 15%. *Auf dem anderen Schildersatz befindet sich die Symbol der Macht Rune. Diese Rune gibt dem Priester Bonus Intellekt (erhöht Mana) und Wille (erhöht Manaregeneration) und erhöht die Blockchance um 5%. *Priester können nicht Gefestigt und Symbol der Macht auf dem gleichen Schild haben. *Hingabe ist eine neue Rune für Brustrüstung. Sie steigert Heilige Meisterschaft und Klarheit. *Korruption ist eine neue Rune für Brustrüstung. Sie steigert Schattenmeisterschaft und Wildheit. High-Level Inhalte Starfall beinhaltet 4 neue Zonen für Level 79 und höher, komplett mit einer neuen Questgeschichte, neuen Gegnern, neuen Gegenständen und viel mehr. Neue Zonen Mit Starfall kommt das, worauf viele von euch schon so geduldig gewartet haben: Neue High-Level Inhalte! Das Abenteuer geht weiter, direkt wo es aufgehört hatte - der schwer fassbare Fährmann Egil in Königinnensee ist bekannt als einer der wenigen, der zur geheimnisvollen Crux herüberführen kann, einem weit entfernten Land, von dem es heißt, es sei bevölkert von einer ungewöhnlichen Spezies, beherrscht von der rätselhaften Königin Zoria. Aber die Dinge sind nicht, wie sie scheinen! Eine unfassbare Szenerie aus Horror und Wahnsinn hat kürzlich die Crux heimgesucht, wie Egil erklären wird. Ein Rätsel muss gelöst werden, Geheimnisse entwirrt. Eine düstere Passage unter den Bergen muss gefunden werden. Es braucht Helden, um durch diese ungastliche Region exotischer und tödlicher Gegner zu kommen! Eine neue Geschichte wurde hinzugefügt, welche über 7 Zonen führt (zunächst 4) und den bisherigen Spannungsbogen fortführt. Für den Starfallstart wurden 4 neue High-Level Zonen hinzugefügt: Andorra Teiche1.jpg|'Andorra Teiche' Andorra Teiche2.jpg|'Andorra Teiche' Dartrey Wald1.jpg|'Dartrey Wald' Dartrey Wald2.jpg|'Dartrey Wald' Der Roggen1.jpg|'Der Roggen' Der Roggen2.jpg|'Der Roggen' Glendergan1.jpg|'Glendergan' Glendergan2.jpg|'Glendergan' Gortrin Passage1.jpg|'Gortrin Passage' Gortrin Passage2.jpg|'Gortrin Passage' Turnapin Spitze1.jpg|'Turnapin Spitze' Turnapin Spitze2.jpg|'Turnapin Spitze' Zorian Sumpf1.jpg|'Zorian Sumpf' Zorian Sumpf2.jpg|'Zorian Sumpf' *Der Roggen - ein freundliches Tal, bevölkert von einem ungewöhnlichen mysteriösen Kult. *Banditenwald - ein dichter Wald, in dem kriegerische Banditen leben. *Andorra Tümpel - ein üppiges Paradies, bekannt für seine unheimlichen und farbenfrohen Seen. *Glendergan - ein finsteres Land verwirrter Seelen und abscheulicher Kreaturen. Um die neuen Inhalte zu beginnen, muss man nicht sämtliche Quests im Sumpf oder im Wäldchen abgeschlossen haben. Der Spieler muss lediglich Level 79 sein und mit Egil in Königinnensee sprechen. *Die neuen Zonen haben 8 neue Ältestenbosse. Max.-Level Erhöhung und 5. Wiedergeburt Zusätzlich zu den neuen High-Level Zonen wurde auch das Maximal-Level erhöht, so dass auch eine weitere Wiedergeburt möglich wird. *Der neue Maximal-Level ist 90. *Mit Level 90 ist eine 5. Wiedergeburt möglich. Andere neue Inhalte Hier nun im Detail alles neue, was nicht speziell für höhere Level ist. Neue Frisuren und Gesichter Sowohl bei der Charaktererstellung als auch bei der Überarbeitung eines bestehenden Charakters hast Du die Wahl zwischen deutlich mehr Erscheinungsbildern als bisher. *Es gibt nun 2 neue weibliche Gesichter zur Auswahl. Alle bisherigen männlichen und weiblichen Gesichter wurden verbessert, um schöner auszusehen. *Es gibt nun 8 neue männliche und 13 neue weibliche Frisuren in der Auswahl. *Es gibt nun 45 neue Haarfarben! *Zur besseren Übersicht gibt es für jede Frisur eine Nummer. Neue Reittiere Es gibt in Starfall insgesamt neun neue Reittiere, die man auf unterschiedlichen Wegen bekommen kann. *Das braune Pferd ist ein kostenloses Reittier, was von allen Spielern im Spiel durch das absolvieren einer Quest im Tutorial erworben werden kann. Bereits existierende Spieler bekommen dieses Pferd automatisch. *Es können weiterhin sechs neue Reittiere mit Gold beim Pferdehändler gekauft werden. Diese Tiere haben eine Stufenbeschränkung und relativ hohe Preise. Wer von Euch wird wohl der erste sein, der durch Ardent mit seinem neuen Blitzpferd oder Zebra reitet? *Es gibt zwei brandneue Tiger-Reittiere im Itemshop, darunter unter anderem der Himmlische Tiger. Neue Outfits Wir haben einige neue Starfall Outfits entworfen. *Es gibt insgesamt zwei neue Outfits, das Sternenkind Outfit und das Paladin Outfit. *Jeder wird das Sternenkind Outfit zum Starfall Launch bekommen. *Das Grüne Sternenkind Outfit, Himmlischer Paladin Outfit und Geschmolzener Paladin Outfit wird im Itemshop erhältlich sein. Handwerk Handwerk wurde überarbeitet, damit es auch weiterhin die neuen Spielmechaniken von Starfall ergänzt. Legendäres Handwerk Legendäres Handwerk bleibt im Spiel und wird sogar noch ausgebaut. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache nennen wir diesen Teil des Spiels von nun an nicht mehr ‘Legendäres Handwerk’, sondern ganz einfach nur noch Handwerk. *Alle Ausrüstungsrezepte können von nun an gelevelt werden, genauso wie das für hochstufige Gegenstände im alten System der Fall war. Exklusive Komponenten Viele Hauptkomponenten können nun nur durch Handwerk erreicht werden (manche neu, manche alt). Diese besonderen Eigenschaften findet man nicht auf irgendeiner anderen Ausrüstung egal woher. Auf diese Weise bleibt Handwerk eine gute Quelle für mächtige Ausrüstung, somit wird die ultimative Ausrüstung ein Mix sein, aus hergestellter Ausrüstung, Beute und Ältestenausrüstung. Handwerk ist die Quelle für fast alle mächtigen Verbrauchsgüter (Puder, Extrakte, Drams usw.), die überarbeitet wurden, damit sie ins neue Spielsystem passen. Handwerk ist die beste Quelle für viele Klassenrunen und ist die einzige Quelle für bestimmte Klassenrunen (siehe unten).Handwerk ist die einzige Quelle für Verstärkungsrunen, was den einzigen Weg darstellt, mit dem Spieler ihre Werte durch das Gnomifizieren von Waffen und Rüstungen verändern können. Klassenrunen Wir haben uns eine Menge Arbeit damit gemacht, das Handwerkssystem für alle Klassen auszubalancieren. Die Zeiten, in denen bestimmte Klassen 2-4 verschiedene Waffen herstellen mussten, nur um 1-2 Talente pro Waffe zu bekommen, sind vorbei. Jetzt hat jede Klasse nur zwei Waffen pro Rezeptrang, jeweils eine pro Spezialisierung. Jede dieser Waffen enthält drei Runen, die zu dieser Spezialisierung passen und zwei Runen, die exklusiv über Handwerk zu bekommen sind (die man also nicht anders bekommen kann). *Blitzkrieger Schwert: Stürmen, Prügeln (exklusiv) und Donnervogel Schlag (exklusiv) *Wutkrieger Schwert: Phönixschlag, Schlitzerstoß (exklusiv) und Wirbelwind (exklusiv)*Feuerzauberer Stab: Feuerball, Flammenausbruch (exklusiv und Inferno (exklusiv) *Eiszauberer Stab: Eisspeer, Eisschild (exklusiv) und Eissturm (exklusiv) *Heiliger Krieger Streitkolben: Heiliger Blitz, Heilung (exklusiv) und Massenheilung (exklusiv)*Schattenpriester Streitkolben: Schattenblitz, Schattenorbs (exklusiv) und Schattenexplosion (explosiv) *Naturjäger Bogen: Giftiger Schuss, Waldland Pfeil (exklusiv) und Naturschleier (exklusiv)*Scharfschützen Jäger Bogen: Wahrer Schuss, Verlangsamungsschuss (exklusiv) und Splitterschuss (exklusiv) Zusätzlich dazu haben alle Spezialisierungen noch eine mächtige Brust-Rune (genauso wie z.B. Verteidiger Ausrüstung). *Sturmmacht (Tank / Blitzkrieger) *Hysterie (Wutkrieger) *Naturalismus (Naturjäger) *Fokus (Scharfschützen Jäger) *Hingabe (Heiliger Priester) *Korruption (Schattenpriester) *Pyromanie (Feuerzauberer) *Permafrost (Eiszauberer) Rezeptbalance Wir haben viele Veränderungen durchgeführt, um die Balance bei Rezepten zu verbessern und sie für eine größere Anzahl an Spielern zugänglich zu machen. Die Rezeptstufen wurden für alle Klassen neu ausbalanciert, um in ein leicht verständliches Schema zu passen. Dies bedeutet, dass alle Klassen zur gleichen Zeit Zugriff auf die gleichen Gegenstände bekommen werden. *Bei einer 0 Stufe (z.B. Stufe 50): Helme. *Bei einer 1 Stufe (z.B. Stufe 51): Waffen und Brust-Rüstungen *Bei einer 2 Stufe (z.B. Stufe 52): Gürtel und für Priester und Krieger Schilde. *Bei einer 3 Stufe (z.B. Stufe 53): Handschuhe. *Bei einer 4 Stufe (z.B. Stufe 54): Stiefel. **Bei der nächsten Stufe (z.B. Stufe 55), beginnt das Schema von vorne. *Die Anzahl der Monsterteile, die man für alle Rezepte benötigt, wurde deutlich reduziert. *Alle Waffen und Rüstungen brauchen nun nur noch 2 Monsterteile (anstelle von 10). *Helme, Handschuhe, Stiefel und Gürtel brauchen nun nur noch 1 Monsterteil (anstelle von 5). *Schilde benötigen keine Monsterteile. *Alle Ausrüstungsrezepte benötigen nun 35% weniger verfeinerte Zutaten, bei einem Minimum von 2.Drams * Elixiere benötigen nun 20% weniger verfeinerte Zutaten und ihre Ornamentanforderungen (Siegel, Abzeichen etc.) wurden ebenfalls deutlich reduziert. *Traven Ausflüsse und Pyrrick Eicheln wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Sie werden von nun an nicht mehr für Rezepte, Quests oder als Währung benötigt. Noch im Umlauf befindliche Eicheln und Ausflüsse können nun für Gold verkauft werden. *Zauberer und Priester müssen nun nicht mehr einen Gegenstand herstellen, der dann zusammen mit Vlies als Basis für einen weiteren Gegenstand dient. Es gibt von nun an nur noch ein Rezept, der direkt das herstellt, was man haben möchte. Zusätzlich dazu werden die Elementarvliesanforderungen drastisch reduziert (bis zu einem Maximum von 90%). **Beispielsweise: **Vorher musste man, um eine Stufe 47 Feuerzauberer Robe herzustellen, zuerst eine Epische Visionäre Robe des Schamanen herstellen, was Stoff, 2 Schimmernde Wappenschilde, 2x Schleifschrot, 10x Seide und einen Traven Ausfluss benötigt. Dann benötigte man noch 40 Inferno Vlies, um zusammen mit der alten Robe daraus dann den gewünschten Gegenstand herzustellen. **Jetzt gibt es ein Rezept für direkt die benötigte Feuerzaubererrobe, was nur noch Stoff, 2x Epische Unverdorbene Plaketten, 2x Seide und 5x Inferno Vlies benötigt. Fertig! *Die Goldkosten bei Ausrüstungsrezepten wurden um 20% gesenkt. *Hergestellte Ausrüstung kann nun bei Händlern für einen Wert verkauft werden, der im Verhältnis zu den Rezeptkosten steht. *Hergestellte Ausrüstung kann nun für mehr Material recycelt werden. Verstärkungsrunen Verstärkungsrunen sind ein brandneues System, auf welches Handwerker Zugriff haben. Verstärkungsrunen sind passive Runen, die einen einzelnen Wert wie z.B. Meisterschaften, Brutalität etc. steigern. *Verstärkungsrunen kann man genau wie normale Runen gnomifizieren. *Verstärkungsrunen gibt es exklusiv im Handwerk und bei hergestellten Gegenständen. *Verstärkungsrunen erscheinen zufällig auf hergestellten Gegenständen und die Chance auf eine Verstärkungsrune steigt, je besser du ein Rezept meisterst. Rezept-Ränge Wenn man ein Rezept für einen bestimmten Gegenstand hochlevelt, verbessern sich die folgenden Dinge dieses Gegenstands. *Ohne Rang. Der Gegenstand hat eine gewöhnliche Qualität, was bedeutet das er keine besonderen Werte hat, aber wie normal alle Runen. *Bei Rang 1: Der Gegenstand hat eine ungewöhnliche Qualität, was bedeutet, dass es wenigstens einige besondere Werte hat. Er hat alle normalen Runen, plus eine kleine Chance (5%) auf ein paar ungewöhnliche Verstärkungsrunen. *Bei Rang 2: Der Gegenstand hat eine ungewöhnliche Qualität und es besteht eine 15% Chance auf ungewöhnliche Verstärkungsrunen. Zusätzlich dazu sind die Runen dazu noch verstärkt, was ihnen einen Stufenvorteil von +1 gibt. (Ein Stufe 20 Stab hat dann beispielsweise Runen, die denen von einem Stufe 21 Stabs entsprechen). *Bei Rang 3: Der Gegenstand ist weiterhin von ungewöhnlicher Qualität, ist aber ein besserer ungewöhnlicher Gegenstand (mit besseren und höheren Werten). Zusätzlich dazu besteht eine 30% Chance auf ungewöhnliche Verstärkungsrunen und der Gegenstand hat einen Stufenvorteil von +2. *Bei Rang 4: Der Gegenstand hat nun eine seltene Qualität. Das bedeutet, dass er bessere und höhere Werte hat und zusätzlich dazu die Chance auf seltene Werte besteht. Es besteht eine 65% Chance auf bessere Verstärkungsrunen (15% Chance auf seltene und 65% Chance für ungewöhnliche Runen). Die seltene Rune wird zusätzlich zur ungewöhnlichen Rune erscheinen, es gibt also dann zwei Runen insgesamt. Der Gegenstand hat einen Stufenvorteil von +3. *Bei Rang 5: Der Gegenstand hat nun die beste Qualität. Er ist von seltener Qualität und ist noch einmal besser als ein Rang 4 Gegenstand. Es besteht nun die 95% Chance auf eine Verstärkungsrune und eine 25% Chance für eine seltene Verstärkungsrune. Der Gegenstand hat einen Stufenvorteil von +4. Mit der neuen Berechnung, wie Schaden, Gesundheit und alles weitere skaliert, ist ein Vorteil von +4 Stufen ein signifikanter Vorteil. In jeder Stufe entspricht dies einem Bonus von +32%, das bedeutet also z.B. das ein Stufe 54 Feuerball 32% mehr Schaden verursacht als ein Stufe 50 Feuerball. Alle Rezeptränge auf dem Liveserver werden vom alten in das neue System übertragen. Dies bedeutet, dass wenn du z.B. ein Stufe 75 Schwertrezept mit Rang 5 hast, dann wirst du nach Starfall einloggen und diesen Rang 5 behalten. Wie zuvor, kann ein Rezept bis auf Rang 5 aufsteigen. Die Anzahl, die man für die höheren Ränge benötigt, wurden jedoch deutlich gesenkt: *Rang 1 erreicht man nach der Herstellung von 2 Gegenständen. *Rang 2 erreicht man nach der Herstellung von 5 Gegenständen. *Rang 3 erreicht man nach der Herstellung von 10 Gegenständen. *Rang 4 erreicht man nach der Herstellung von 20 Gegenständen. *Rang 5 erreicht man nach der Herstellung von 30 Gegenständen. Werte auf hergestellter Ausrüstung Genauso wie bei Ausrüstung, die man bei Monstern als Beute findet, sind auch die Werte bei hergestellter Ausrüstung zufällig, aber nur in einem engen Rahmen. Das bedeutet, dass die Werte wenn möglich immer zur Spezialisierung des Gegenstands passen. Zum Beispiel wird ein Feuerstab immer Feuermeisterschaft als eines der Werte haben. Hergestellte Ausrüstung wählt die Werte aus einem kleineren Pool an Möglichkeiten - während ein Beute-Gegenstand 24 mögliche Werte haben kann, sind es bei hergestellter Ausrüstung nur 12 Zusammengefasst kann man es so ausdrücken: Ein Beutegegenstand kann einen einzelnen höheren Wert haben, als ein hergestellter Gegenstand. Hergestellte Ausrüstung hat dabei andere Vorteile. Hergestellte Gegenstände können so wie sie sind ohne weitere Modifikationen gut ausgerüstet werden. Die ultimative Ausrüstung besteht aber aus einem Mix von Beute-Gegenständen, Ältesten-Gegenständen und hergestellten Gegenständen. Verbesserungen Verbesserungen werden von nun an nicht mehr ‘Runen’ genannt. Das System wird von nun an Verbesserungen genannt und auf jedem Ausrüstungsteil wird die Anzahl der Verbesserungen mit einer Nummer angezeigt, z.B. 2 / 5 (also 2 von 5). Jedes Teil kann bis zu 5x verbessert werden (und Dorfprojekte wurden geändert, um dies zu berücksichtigen). Wie zuvor beeinflussen Effekte keine Runen auf dem Gegenstand und Verbesserungen sind mit dem Gegenstand fest verbunden (d.H. wenn du einen Gegenstand gnomifizierst, werden die Verbesserungen dem Basis-Gegenstand folgen). Jede Verbesserung steigert das Power-Rating eines Gegenstands. Wenn Du einen Gegenstand verbesserst, steigert dies das Power-Rating um 3 Punkte. Und da das Rating gestiegen ist, bedeutet dies, dass der gesamte Gegenstand besser und stärker geworden ist. Wegen der Verbesserung sind alle Werte dieses Gegenstands gestiegen. *Die Goldkosten für Verbesserungen wurden um ca. 75% gesenkt. *Es können von nun an alle Gegenstände verbessert werden, inklusive Ringe, Halsketten, Helme und Stiefel … einfach alles! Und wenn ein Gegenstand nicht hergestellt wurde (wie z.B. ein Ring), dann kann er an jeder Handwerksstation verbessert werden. Sammelerfahrung Wir haben Euer Feedback über das Sammeln und das es für viele von Euch zu langwierig ist, ausgewertet und im Gegensatz zu dem, was viele von Euch über uns glauben, mögen auch wir keine Grinds. Wir möchten natürlich auch viel lieber, dass Ihr Spaß im Spiel habt und dass jede Spielmechanik abwechslungsreich ist. Wir haben aber leider nur begrenzte Entwicklerkapazitäten und müssen daher immer Prioritäten abwägen. Mit Starfall haben wir einiges am Handwerkssystem geändert, was es hoffentlich interessanter und abwechslungsreicher für Euch macht. Für Sammeln würden wir dieses gerne ebenfalls ändern, haben aber nicht die Kapazitäten und die Zeit dafür, dies noch für Starfall zu schaffen. Wir haben deswegen die XP überarbeitet, die man für jede neue Stufe braucht. *Die Erfahrung, die man pro Stufe benötigt, wurde deutlich reduziert, in manchen Fällen bis zu 75%. **Beispielsweise hat man vor Starfall 3,2 Millionen XP von Stufe 78 auf 79 gebraucht. Nach Starfall sind es nur noch 800.000 (was einer Reduzierung von 75% entspricht) Es gibt allerdings einen Vorbehalt. Wir werden die Entwicklung in den nächsten Monaten überwachen und wenn wir zu der Ansicht kommen, dass wir mit der Reduzierung zu weit gegangen sind, werden wir dies wieder (zumindest teilweise) zurückdrehen. Frohes Sammeln! User Interface Obwohl es nicht komplett überarbeitet wurde, hat das UI doch eine Menge neuer Features und Verbesserungen bekommen, wie z.B: eine komplett neue Weltkarte, Kampfstatistiken und weitere kleinere Verbesserungen. Neue Weltkarte thumbMit Starfall haben wir eine neue Weltkarte und ein komplett neues UI für das Reisen ins Spiel integriert. Reisen benötigt von nun an Gold anstelle von Reiserunen - mehr Informationen dazu findet Ihr weiter unten unter Verschiedenes. *Die komplett neue Weltkarte könnt Ihr wie gewohnt über das HUD oder die Karten-Tastenkombination aufrufen. *Die Karte ist nun 3072x3072 Pixel und damit 36x größer als die alte Karte. *Orte auf der Karte zeigen nun den Namen direkt auf der Weltkarte an. *Es gibt nun eine Ortsliste auf der Weltkarte in der PC Version, die man benutzen kann, um schnell in eine bestimmte Zone zu reisen. *Die Ortsliste in der Mobilversion wurde ebenfalls überarbeitet, um besser zur neuen Karte zu passen. Neues Charakterfenster Das Charakterfenster wurde überarbeitet, damit es besser mit dem neuen Beutesystem funktioniert. *Das Charakterfenster zeigt nun als eine einzelne Liste, anstelle von einem Raster. *Zusätzlich werden alle Werte nun in “Angriffswert” und “Verteidigungswert” unterteilt, die visuell oben im Fenster angezeigt werden. *Bei Werten, die andere Werte beeinflussen wird die Relation der Werte untereinander nun deutlich angezeigt. *Es gibt nun eine grafische Anzeige, die dir anzeigt, wie du im jeweiligen Wert im Vergleich zum Durchschnitt liegst. *Die neuen Seltenen Werte werden separat unten im Fenster angezeigt. Neues Talentfenster Das Talentfenster zeigt nun die neuen Klassen-Spezialisierungen, sowie die Wiedergeburt direkt im Fenster an. *Die neuen Talent-Spezialisierungen werden nun grafisch angezeigt und dies ersetzt das bisherige Layout. *Der Wiedergeburts-Fortschritt wird nun direkt im Talentfenster und nicht mehr in einem Unterfenster angezeigt. *Die Wiedergeburt Grafiken und Namen wurden geändert, damit sie informativer sind. Kampfstatistiken Kampfstatistiken zeigen die Performance von allen Mitgliedern in einer Gruppe, was es erlaubt, die Stärken und Schwächen aller Mitglieder zu identifizieren und so Taktiken zu verbessern. *Kampfstatistiken können im Spiel aufgerufen werden, indem man /charts im Chat eingibt. Überall Gnomifizieren Man kann nun von überall aus Gnomifizieren - die Benutzung der Gnomifizierstationen ist nun optional. *Spieler können nun ausgerüstete Gegenstände gnomifizieren, ohne das diese abgelegt werden müssen. *Das Gnomifizierfenster kann durch einen Buttonklick in deinem Inventar geöffnet werden (PC) oder über das Hauptmenü (Mobil). *Man kann nun einen Gegenstand Schnell-Gnomifizieren, indem man ihn auf den Button zieht (PC) oder auf Gnomifizieren im Itemmenü tippt (Mobil). Schnell-Gnomifizieren bereitet den Gegenstand automatisch zum Gnomifizieren vor und wählt automatisch die besten Werte und Runen aus. Tooltips und Gegenstandsvergleich Tooltips wurden grafisch komplett überarbeitet und ein Gegenstandsvergleich ist nun mit dem momentan ausgerüsteten Gegenstand möglich, wenn man mit der Maus über einen Gegenstand schwebt. *Tooltips sehen nun besser aus und sind übersichtlicher. *Das Tooltip Layout wurde überarbeitet, damit es informativer ist. *ALT gedrückt halten (PC) oder unten auf den Tooltip tippen (Mobil) während man über ein Item geht, zeigt zusätzliche Informationen an. *Wenn man über ein Gegenstand geht, während man einen gleichen Gegenstand gerade ausgerüstet hat, zeigt einen Vergleich, bei dem man schnell sehen kann, inwieweit sich die Gegenstände unterscheiden. Effekt-Konsolidierung Effekt-Icons von Effekten, die länger als 5 Minuten andauern, werden im Kampf nicht mehr angezeigt. Das betrifft sowohl die Mobil, wie auch die PC Version. Wenn der Effekt zuerst aufgrund seiner Dauer ausgeblendet wird, wird er beim Beginn der 5 Minuten Marke dann eingeblendet und dadurch der Spieler darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass der Effekt bald erneuert werden muss. *Effekt-Icons bewegen sich nicht länger, wenn der Effekt ausläuft. Das macht es dem Spieler leichter, ein Auge auf wichtige Effekte zu halten und Tooltips zu lesen, da sich die Icons nicht mehr an eine andere Stelle bewegen. Wir haben darüber nachgedacht, dies auch bei der Mobilversion so zu machen, aber da man dort weniger Platz auf dem Bildschirm hat, haben wir uns dagegen entschieden, um den Platz möglichst effektiv zu nutzen. *Dieses Feature hat zwei Modi, die durch einen kleinen Button auf der linken unteren Seite beim Gesundheitsorb eingeschaltet werden können. Die beiden Modi sind: **Auto-Modus: Effekte sind nur während des Kampfs verborgen, aber außerhalb des Kampfs werden alle Effekte angezeigt. **Immer-Aus Modus: Effekte sind immer verborgen, was dein Interface immer aufgeräumt aussehen lässt. Weitere UI Features Die folgenden funktionalen Änderungen und neue UI Features werden mit Starfall durchgeführt: *Schadenszahlen (die Zahlen, die im Kampf über deinem Kopf schweben) wurden geändert. **Spieler sehen von nun an nur die Schadenszahlen, die sie verursachen oder sie an ihnen verursacht werden. Das beinhaltet verursachten Schaden, empfangenen Schaden, verursachte Heilung und empfangene Heilung. *Zahlen von Auto-Angriffen werden als kleine weiße Zahlen angezeigt. *Schaden von Talenten und Zaubern wird wie bisher in großen gelben Zahlen angezeigt. *Grundlegend sollten Spieler jetzt einen besseren Überblick haben, was im Kampf passiert insbesondere in großen Kämpfen mit vielen Spielern. *Es gibt von nun an einen Zauberbalken über dem Gesundheitsorb des Spielers. Bei 100% wird der Zauber ausgelöst, was dem Spieler ein besseres Timing im Spiel ermöglichen soll. *Es gibt nun ein paar neue Optionen für den XP Balken (Optionen öffnen -> UI): **Detaillierter Fähigkeits Tooltip: Zeigt zusätzlich Prozentzahlen und XP Boni zu den XP Zahlen (während man mit der Maus über dem XP Balken schwebt). Voreingestellt auf AUS. **XP Prozentzahl anzeigen: Zeigt Prozentzahlen auf deinem XP Balken. Voreingestellt auf AUS. **XP Wert anzeigen: Zeigt absolute Werte auf dem XP Balken. Voreingestellt auf AUS. *Wenn sowohl Prozent, als auch absolute Zahlen angeklickt sind, werden beide Werte angezeigt. Wenn nur eines von beiden angeklickt ist, wird nur dieser eine Wert angezeigt. Wenn nichts von beiden ausgewählt ist, wird nichts auf dem XP Balken angezeigt (der Fortschritt wird aber weiterhin als Balken angezeigt). *XP Zahlen und Text ist nun lila. *XP Balkenfarbe ist nun lila. *Gesundheitsbalken unter dem Cameo-Bild zeigen nun auch eine Prozentzahl zusätzlich zum absoluten Wert. *Feinde und Kopfgeldbosse, die deutlich höher als die eigene Stufe sind, zeigen nun dem Spieler keine Details mehr an (inklusive Stufe und Gesundheit). Dies betrifft sowohl das Journal, die Karte und wenn man sie im Ziel hat. Kleinere grafische Änderungen und Verbesserungen Die folgenden kleineren grafischen oder Layout Änderungen werden vorgenommen: *Neue Grafiken für den Startbildschirm. *Das Spiellogo wurde überarbeitet. *Buttons, Fenster und UI Elemente wurden überarbeitet, damit sie besser und moderner aussehen. *Es wird nun im HUD oben links im Cameo Bild angezeigt, welche Wiedergeburten bereits durchgeführt wurden. *Die Charakterauswahl wurde überarbeitet. *Es ist von nun an nicht mehr möglich, sich selbst zu blockieren und damit versehentlich den Chat auszuschalten. Konvertierung veralteter Gegenstände Da es mit Starfall einige große Veränderungen geben wird, wie Gegenstände funktionieren, werden betroffene Gegenstände entweder umgetauscht oder ihr bekommt eine Rückerstattung von entweder Gold, Kronen oder einer neuen Währung, für die Ihr neue Gegenstände kaufen könnt. Unten findet Ihr eine genaue Erklärung, wie genau das neue System funktioniert. Inaktive Accounts Bei inaktiven Accounts wird anlegbare Kampfausrüstung gelöscht, anstatt dass ein Umtausch in Sternenstaub stattfindet (siehe unten). Wir machen dies aus technischen bzw, logistischen Gründen. Für die meisten aktiven Spieler wird sich dadurch nichts ändern. Ein Account ist aktiv, wenn er mindestens EINEN der folgenden Merkmale aufweist: *Hat in den letzten Tagen mindestens einmal eingeloggt. *Hat in den letzten 14 Tagen eingeloggt und hat einen Charakter der Stufe 5 oder höher. *Hat in den letzten 60 Tagen eingeloggt und hat einen Charakter der Stufe 20 oder höher. *Hat einen Charakter der Stufe 40 oder höher oder hatte einen Charakter der Stufe 40 oder höher vor der letzten Wiedergeburt. *Der aktive Status eines Accounts wird auf Serverbasis durchgeführt. Wenn Ihr also auf dem US1 Server in den letzten 7 Tagen einen Charakter eingeloggt habt, auf US” allerdings ein Jahr nicht mehr und Euer Charakter dort ist nur Stufe 5, dann werden Eure Charaktere auf US1 konvertiert, auf US2 aber nicht. Patchtag Es werden am Patchtag einige Dinge passieren, die alle Spieler betreffen: *Alle Auktionen werden abgebrochen. Die Gegenstände werden an den Besitzer zurückerstattet, egal ob schon Gebote abgegeben wurden oder nicht. Alle Auktionsgebühren werden zurückerstattet. *Noch ausstehende Nachrichten mit Gegenständen werden dem Empfänger zugestellt. Kampfausrüstung, die sich in Dorftresoren befindet, wird gelöscht. Wir bitten Euch deswegen, alle Ausrüstung aus den Tresoren herauszunehmen und auf Euren Charakteren zu lagern. Dies betrifft wie gesagt nur Kampfausrüstung, die sich in Dorftresoren befindet! Rückerstattungen Die folgenden Gegenstände werden aus dem Spiel entfernt, Ihr erhaltet für sie aber eine Rückerstattung: *Verbesserungsrunen: Für jede Verbesserungsrune, die sich auf einem Eurer Gegenstände befindet, erhaltet Ihr eine Rückerstattung des bezahlten Goldes. *Gnomifizierte Ausrüstung: Gold, welches Ihr für die Gnomifizierung der Gegenstände ausgegeben habt, die sich in Eurem Besitz befinden, werden Euch voll erstattet. Dies betrifft aber nur die jeweils letzte Gnomifizierung des jeweiligen Gegenstandes. *Itemshop Gegenstände mit Talenten, die aus dem Spiel entfernt wurden: Für jedes dieser Gegenstände, die sich in Eurem Besitz befinden, erhaltet Ihr die Kronen zurückerstattet. Konvertierte Gegenstände Diese Gegenstände werden in neue Gegenstände konvertiert und Euch dann zurückgegeben: *Ältestenausrüstung: Diese wird Euch als neue Ausrüstung zurückgegeben. *Gegenstände mit kosmetischen Talenten: Diese werden Euch als separate Spielzeuge zurückgegeben. *Sockel, die Ihr beim Gnomifizieren verbraucht habt: Alle gekauften Sockel werden von Gegenständen, die Ihr momentan besitzt, werden Euch zurückerstattet. Kampfausrüstung Die komplette Kampfausrüstung wird zu Sternenstaub konvertiert - eine besondere Währung, mit der man neue und mächtige Gegenstände kaufen kann. Wie viel Sternenstaub man bekommt, hängt davon ab, wie viel Ausrüstung man besitzt und wie gut diese ist. Der Wert des Sternenstaubs übersteigt dabei aber immer den Wert der eingetauschten Gegenstände. Obwohl alle Ausrüstung in Sternenstaub konvertiert wird, bleibt Euch das Aussehen eurer Gegenstände als Hüllen erhalten. Diese Hüllen sind jeweils Stufe 1 und besitzen keine Talente oder Werte, aber sie sehen genauso aus, wie Eure Gegenstände und erlauben es Euch, das Aussehen auf neue Gegenstände zu gnomifizieren. (Ihr werdet also kein Aussehen eines Eurer Outfits verlieren!) Von Ardent Stadt und Sommersenke kann man eine neue Starfall Zone erreichen, wo Ihr Euren Sternenstaub eintauschen könnt. Wie oben bereits erwähnt, könnt Ihr neue Ausrüstung bekommen, die mit ein bisschen Glück epische Stärke haben kann! Weitere Gegenstände Alle Gegenstände, die oben nicht ausdrücklich angesprochen wurden, wie gesammelte Materialien, Questgegenstände, die meisten kosmetischen Gegenstände etc. bleiben unverändert. Alte Verzauberungen Wenn Du ungenutzte Gegenstände mit alten Verzauberungen hast, solltest Du sie jetzt benutzen. Mit unbenutzt meinen wir Gegenstände, auf denen noch immer die Verzauberung liegt. Wenn Du die Verzauberung bereits auf Deinen Charakter übertragen hast, musst Du Dir keine Gedanken machen. *Wenn Du einen ungenutzten Gegenstand hast, auf dem Yoricks Eifer Rang 1 liegt (alte Version), wird es mit der aktuellen Version von Yoricks Eifer ausgetauscht. *Wenn Du einen Gegenstand hast, der jedwede Art von beflügelter Geschwindigkeit enthält, wird es komplett verloren sein. Benutze es oder verliere es. *Wenn Du einen Gegenstand hast, der jedwede Art von eilige Füße enthält (Geparden Stiefel, beflügelte Schuhe), wird es komplett verloren sein. Benutze es oder verliere es. Um ganz deutlich zu sein: Wenn Du die Verzauberung bereits auf Deinen Charakter übertragen hast, WIRST DU DAS NICHT VERLIEREN. Das passiert nur bei UNGENUTZTEN Verzauberungen. Alte Pakete Mit Starfall werden bestimmte alte Pakete aus dem Spiel entfernt. Ihr müsst sie deswegen vor dem Update öffnen, um die darin befindlichen Gegenstände entweder zu behalten oder ersetzt bzw. umgetauscht zu bekommen. Solltet Ihr das Paket nicht geöffnet haben, wird es mit dem Starfall Update gelöscht und auch alle darin enthaltenen Gegenstände gehen verloren! Keines dieser Pakete wurden in den letzten Jahren verkauft, wenn Ihr also ein relativ neuer Spieler seid, habt Ihr nichts zu befürchten. Die folgenden Pakete sind betroffen: *Oster Outfit Paket aus dem Jahr 2014 oder früher. *Weihnachts Outfit Paket aus dem Jahr 2014 oder früher. *Halloween Outfit Paket aus dem Jahr 2014 oder früher. *Valentinstags Outfit Paket aus dem Jahr 2014 oder früher. (vor der Einführung des Zuckersüßen Hügels) *Handwerker Kiste *Handwerker Paket *Verbesserungs Paket *Erfahrungs-Paket *Farmer-Paket *Fischer Paket *Erste Hilfe Beutel *Bergmann Paket *Sammler Paket *Seelenkessel *Überlebens-Paket *Überlebens-Kiste *Reisebeutel *Traven Paket Bei einigen Paketen ändert sich außerdem der Inhalt. Wenn Ihr die Pakete vor dem Starfall Update öffnet, bekommt Ihr den alten Inhalt, danach den geänderten: Das Vorhut Paket verliert die Himmlischen Geflügelten Slipper und den Bienen Begleiter. Dafür wird dem Schwarzen Entdecker Outfit einige Voltans Wiederbelebungen hinzugefügt. Das Paket enthält dann statt 100 nur noch 50 Kronen. Das Legendäre Helden Paket verliert den Himmlischen Helm der Klarheit. Er wird nicht ersetzt und der Preis deswegen angepasst. Kostenlose Gegenstände Zusätzlich dazu bekommt jeder, der zum Starfallbeginn einen aktiven Account hat, die folgenden Gegenstände: *Ein kostenloses Reittier *Extra Sockel *Ein Umstyling-Paket **Hinweis: Umstyling-Pakete können momentan nicht in der Mobilversion benutzt werden. Mobilspieler können ihren Account aber auf dem PC einloggen, um ihr Umstyling-Paket zu benutzen. *Talent-Rücksetzungstränke *Ein Sternenkind Outfit Verschiedenes Weitere Änderungen, die in keine der obenstehenden Kategorien passen, haben wir unten aufgelistet. Begriffsänderungen An einigen Stellen haben wir die Namen für bereits existierende Features geändert. *Talente und Zauber auf Gegenständen nennen sich von nun an Runen. *Was bisher Runen hieß (die Runen, die man beim Verbessern von Gegenständen bekam), nennt sich von nun an Verbesserungen. *Seele heißt nun Mana. **Du verbrauchst Mana, um Zauber zu benutzen. **Du trinkst Manatränke. **Seelenerneuerung heißt nun Manaregeneration. Wir haben dies aus mehreren Gründen geändert. Zum einen, weil Mana ein in der Spielewelt gebräuchlicher Begriff ist und zum anderen, weil dies bei der Übersetzung in andere Sprachen zu weniger Problemen und Missverständnissen führt. Reparatur-Änderungen Reparieren wurde von uns geändert, insbesondere haben wir es komplett von Kampfausrüstung entfernt. *Kampf-Ausrüstung muss von nun an nicht mehr repariert werden. *Sammel-Werkzeuge müssen auch weiterhin repariert werden. *Reparatur-Ausflüsse werden von nun an ‘Reparaturglobuli’ genannt und sie reparieren alle ausgerüsteten Sammelwerkzeuge. *Die Dropchance von Reparaturglobuli wurde erhöht. *Händler haben auch weiterhin ein Reparaturfenster. Dieses kann für Sammelwerkzeuge benutzt werden. *Unbenutzte Erhaltungsrunen werden in kleine Kronenbeutel umgetauscht. *Bei benutzten Erhaltungsrunen gibt es keine Änderung. *Flickzeuge wurden komplett aus dem Spiel entfernt. *Vorhandene Flickzeuge werden in Glücks-Edelsteine des gleichen Werts umgetauscht (diese können für Gold verkauft werden). Neues Reisesystem Wir haben Reiserunen aus dem Spiel entfernt. Wir denken, dass Reiserunen zu sehr ein Hindernis für Spieler darstellen und den Spielfluss zu sehr behindern. *Alle existierenden Reiserunen bleiben im Spiel und funktionieren auch weiterhin. Sind sie aufgebraucht, dann sind sie weg. *Reiserunen wurden aus dem Itemshop, den Glückslosen und dem täglichen Login Bonus entfernt. *Bugsy wurde entfernt (er wird Weihnachten wiederkommen). *Alle bereits existierenden Unbegrenzten Reiserunen bleiben im Spiel und werden auch weiterhin funktionieren. *Unbegrenzte Reiserunen wurden aus dem Itemshop entfernt. *Wenn man zu einem Reisefeld reist, kostet dies nun Gold, die Höhe hängt dabei von der Entfernung und der eigenen Stufe ab. Die Höhe der Zone spielt keine Rolle. Ardent Gesellschafts Mitglieder reisen kostenlos. *Anstelle einer kostenlosen Reiserune, wenn man ein neues Reisefeld entdeckt, bekommt man nun etwas Erfahrung. Die Höhe hängt von der Höhe der Zone ab. *Reichsdurchquerer wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. Reittier- und Geschwindigkeitsänderungen Wir haben einige Änderungen an Reittieren und bei der Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit vorgenommen. *Die Basisgeschwindigkeit von Reittieren ist nun 120 anstelle von 110. Sie sind also schneller als vor dem Update. *Es gibt nun eine Quest in Sommersenke, bei der man ein kostenloses Reittier als Belohnung bekommen kann. Man kann diese Quest ziemlich früh in der Hauptquest absolvieren und sie beenden, wenn man die Quest mit der Rettung der Stadt abschließt. *Die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit wird nun als Prozentwert der Basis-Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit von 80 angezeigt. **Bei neuen Spieler wird deswegen nun der Wert 100% angezeigt. **Bei alten Spielern (mit Accounts, die vor dem 17. Juni 2016 erstellt wurden) wird 125% angezeigt. **Event Pferde haben 150%. **Itemshop Pferde haben 210%. **Das Goldene Zaumzeug erhöht die Geschwindigkeit um +25%. Alle Werte, die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit ändern, werden nun korrekt als Prozentwert angezeigt, wenn man z.B. 235% Geschwindigkeit hat und 15% dazu bekommt, hat man 250% (235%+15%=250%). Es ist kein Multiplikator (z.B. 235%+(235%*15%)). Alle Tooltips sollten das von nun an so anzeigen. Zauberfusionen Zauberfusionen wurden geändert. *Der Basis-Fusionseffekt dauert nun 5 Sekunden. *Feine können von nun an keine Basis-Fusionseffekte mehr verursachen. *Basis-Fusionseffekte werden nun seltener ausgelöst (10% -> 5%). *Basis-Fusionseffekte sind nun größtenteils stärker und einfacher: **Geschmolzene Trennung erhöht nun den Schaden beim Ziel um 5% (ändert sich nicht bei steigender Stufe). **Eisberührung senkt nun die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit um 10% (ändert sich nicht bei steigender Stufe) **Züchtigung verursacht magischen Schaden über Zeit (steigert sich bei steigender Stufe). **Korruption reduziert den Schaden, den ein Ziel verursacht, um 10% (ändert sich nicht bei steigender Stufe). **Bluten verursacht physischen Schaden über Zeit (steigert sich bei steigender Stufe). **Donnerschlag erhöht den Schaden beim Ziel um 5% (ändert sich nicht bei steigender Stufe). **Unbeständiges Gift verursacht magischen Schaden über Zeit (Steigert sich bei steigender Stufe). **Schwächen reduziert den Schaden, den ein Ziel verursacht, um 10% (ändert sich nicht bei steigender Stufe). Alle Zauberfusionen sind nun die Kombination aus den jeweiligen niedrigeren Effekten, nur stärker. Beispiel: Korruption (10% Schadensreduzierung), ausgelöst von einem Eiszauberer (Angriffsgeschwindigkeit -10%), resuliert in Todesboss. Todesbiss reduziert sowohl die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit und den Schaden um 20%. Seelenbindung Wir haben die Seelenbindungsmechanik vereinfacht. *Seelenbindung ist nun mit “Kann nicht gehandelt werden” gleichzusetzen. Alle Gegenstände, die bisher “Kann nicht gehandelt werden” waren, sind nun seelengebunden. *Seelenbindungs-Löschrunen wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. (unbenutzte Runen werden in Kronen umgewandelt). *Alle Ausrüstung ist nun “wird beim Anlegen seelengebunden”. Das bedeutet, dass ein Gegenstand in dem Moment, wo man ihm zum ersten Mal anlegt, seelengebunden wird und man ihn von da an nicht mehr handeln kann. (auch nicht mit Charakteren auf dem gleichen Account). *Es gibt nun nur noch 3 verschiedene Zustände: **Voll handelbar: Kann mit jedem Charakter frei gehandelt werden. **Seelengebunden: Kann mit niemand gehandelt werden. **Accountgebunden: Kann nur mit Charakteren des gleichen Accounts gehandelt werden. Ausrüstung wechseln Wenn ein Spieler seine Ausrüstung wechselt, z.B. von einem, Schwert zu einem anderen, passieren die folgenden Dinge: *Als erstes beginnt bei allen Talenten die Abklingzeit, auch bei denen, die sich nicht geändert haben. **Die Abklingzeit beträgt 3 Sekunden, wenn du dich nicht im Kampf befindest. **Die Abklingzeit beträgt 15 Sekunden, wenn du dich im Kampf befindest. *Alle Effekte, die durch deine Talente, Ausrüstung und Zauber ausgelöst wurden, enden sofort. **Dies betrifft nicht Effekte, die von Tränken oder anderen verbrauchsgütern ausgelöst wurden. **Dieses betrifft nicht Effekte, die du von anderen Spielern bekommen hast. **Dies betrifft nicht negative Effekte. **Dies betrifft nicht Effekte, die du auf andere Spieler oder Feinde gezaubert hast. *Beispiel 1: Wenn du einen Stab in der Hand hältst, Eisschild zauberst und dann den Stab ablegst, geht der Effekt von Eisschild verloren. *Beispiel 2: Wenn du Massenabsorbierschild zauberst und ein Stück deiner Ausrüstung wechselst, geht der Effekt verloren. *Beispiel 3: Wenn ein andere Spieler Sprint auf dich zauberst und du ein Ausrüstungsteil wechselst, verlierst du den Sprint Effekt. *Beispiel 4: Wenn du einen Erfahrungsbonus von einem Kuchen laufen hast und deine Ausrüstung wechselst, dann BEHÄLTST du den Effekt des Kuchens. *Beispiel 5: Wenn du Verderbende Pest auf einen Feind zauberst und dann deine Ausrüstung wechselst, dann wird der Effekt vom Feind gelöscht. Der Verlust der Effekte tritt auch bei einer Talent-Zurücksetzung auf. Vereinfachung der Schadenstypen Wir haben das System der Schadenstypen vereinfacht und es gibt von nun an nur noch zwei Schadenstypen: magisch und physisch. *Spieler und Klassen werden auch weiterhin ihre spezifischen Schadensarten machen, wie zuvor (also z.B: Feuer, Schatten etc.); aber diese werden nun nur noch in zwei Typen eingeteilt: physisch oder magisch. **Physische Schadenstypen sind: Blitz, Wut, Scharfschütze. **Magische Schadenstypen sind: Feuer, Eis, Schatten, Heilig, Natur. *Spieler (und Feinde) haben von nun an nur noch zwei Verteidigungsmechanismen gegen Schaden: **Rüstung, die physischen Schaden reduziert. **Magische Resistenz, die magischen Schaden reduziert. Dies sollte es für Spieler einfacher machen, ihre Charaktere bzw. Builds auf bestimmte Kämpfe oder Monstertypen auszurichten und macht es uns auch leichter, die einzelnen Klassen auszubalancieren. Aufgrund dieser Änderungen haben wir ein paar der im Kampf nutzbaren Verbrauchsgüter geändert. *Feuerextrakte: Sind nun das Haupt-Extrakt für Feuerzauberer und Wutkrieger. *Adamantinextrakte: Sind nun das Haupt-Extrakt für Scharfschützen-Jäger und Blitz-Krieger. Feuerdrams werden nun Eile Drams genannt und steigern Eile. *Eisiges Dram werden nun Klarheits Drams genannt und steigern Klarheit. *Giftige Drams werden nun Expertise Drams genannt und steigern Expertise. *Hinterhältige Drams werden nun Magische Drams und steigern Magische Resistenz. *Rechtschaffene Drams, Freiheits Drams und Hartnäckige Drams bleiben unverändert. *Der Effekt von Frühstücken steigern nun Rüstung, Magische Resistenz, Intellekt, Wille und Kraft. *Pulver steigern nun beide deiner Meisterschaften. *Salben geben Genauigkeit, was Wildheit und Brutalität steigert. *Hergestellte Manatränke stellen nun in allen Stufen eine bestimmte Menge Mana über einen Zeitraum von 30 Sekunden her. Sie haben von nun an außerdem die beiden zusätzlichen Features: **Die Höhe des wiederhergestellten Mana verdreifacht sich, wenn man sich nicht im Kampf befindet. **Manatränke haben von nun an einen Manaschild-Effekt und sie geben ein Absorbierschild, das von der Stufe des Manatranks abhängt. Auferstehungstorkelei wurde entfernt Wir haben die Auferstehungstorkelei Mechanik komplett aus dem Spiel entfernt. Spieler werden immer noch mit 1 Gesundheit und Mana am Beginn der Zone wiederbelebt werden, aber sie werden nicht mehr zusätzlich mit Auferstehungstorkelei bestraft. Wir haben diese Änderung durchgeführt, damit der Spielfluss nicht leidet. *Voltans Wiederbelebungen stellen nun 100% Mana und Gesundheit her und nicht wie bisher 75%. *Enttorkelmuffins bleiben im Spiel, man kann aber keine neuen mehr bekommen. Sie behalten ihren Rachsüchtiger Sprint Effekt und stellen jetzt auch Mana und Gesundheit komplett wieder her. *Ardent Gesellschaft gibt nun Sofortwiederbelebungen, anstelle von Enttorkelmuffins. *Enttorkelmuffins wurden außerdem aus Glückslosen und dem täglichen Login Bonus entfernt. Weitere Änderungen Alle weiteren Änderungen oder Änderungen, die nicht klassenspezifisch sind, sind unten aufgeführt- Für klassenspezifische Änderungen schaut bitte im Abschnitt Talente und Fähigkeiten nach. *Die Zeit, die ein Charakter braucht, um den Kampfmodus zu verlassen, ist nun deutlich reduziert. Außerdem verhindern Schaden über Zeit Effekte (“Dots”) und Debuffs nicht mehr, dass man den Kampfmodus verlässt. Deswegen kann man nun schneller das Reittier besteigen, als dies vor dem Update möglich war und schneller zum nächsten Kampf gelangen. *Zauber mit einem sekundären Effekt, hängen nun von der Spielerstufe, anstelle von der Runenstufe ab. Damit sollten die meisten Zauber nun deutlich stärker und nützlicher sein. Wir haben also die Resistenzen bei Monstern neu zugunsten der Spieler ausbalanciert. **Beispiel: Ein Eiszauberer, der Eisspeer benutzt. Bisher hing der Verlangsamungseffekt von der Runenstufe ab, wenn der Zauberer also eine etwas veraltete Ausrüstung besaß, die schon einige Level alt war, war dieser Effekt ziemlich wirkungslos und der Gegner hat ihn oft abgewehrt. Von nun an hängt der Effekt von der Stufe des Zauberers ab, was bedeutet, dass er eine viel höhere Chance hat, den Effekt zu landen. (Er kann allerdings immer noch ab und an abgewehrt werden).Dieser Effekt ändert nicht die Höhe der sekundären Effekte, was bedeutet, dass niedrigstufige Spieler, die deutlich höhere Monster angreifen, bei Zaubern und Fähigkeiten oft abgewehrt werden. *Seelenessenzen (Kampfbuffs, die man finden kann, nachdem man einen Gegner getötet hat), wurden neu ausbalanciert: **Seelenessenzen, die Gesundheit oder Mana regenerieren, können nun deutlich häufiger gefunden werden (man wird sie bei fast jedem Gegner finden können). **Andere Buffs werden seltener zu finden sein (manche seltener als andere), dafür wird ihre Laufzeit länger sein (5 anstelle von 2 Minuten). *Feindliche Monster besitzen nun eine Betäubungsresistenz-Mechanik: **Man kann von nun an die meisten Feinde betäuben (inklusive Ältestenbosse). **Werden sie mehrmals in folge betäubt, entwickeln sie allerdings eine Resistenz. Dies hat zur Folge, dass man sie schwieriger betäuben kann, bis sie am Ende sogar immun werden. **Diese Resistenzen werden im Laufe der Zeit wieder abgebaut, bis man sie dann wieder betäuben kann. **Bei normalen Kämpfen sollte sich diese Resistenz so gut wie gar nicht auswirken. **Bei großen Bossen, wie Ältestenbossen, sollte diese Mechanik dafür sorgen, dass man sie nicht für einen ganzen Kampf betäuben kann und sie damit komplett wehrlos sind. **Die gleichen Regeln gelten für Verlangsamung, aber die Resistenzen bauen sich deutlich langsamer auf verglichen mit Betäubung. *Wir haben die folgenden Anpassungen beim Gameplay in den niedrigen Stufen vorgenommen: **Die Anzahl der Medaillen, die man für die Traven und Pyrrus Schlüssel benötigt, wurden um 40-60% reduziert. *Bei allen Pyrrus Nebenquests, bei denen man etwas von Monstern sammeln muss, wurden die Dropraten entweder auf 100% oder mindestens auf 80-95% erhöht. *Bei allen Pyrrus-Nebenquests, bei denen man etwas töten musste, wurden ihre Anforderungen um 40-60% reduziert. *Lampkin Totems, die man für Rafis Quest benötigt, wurden von 77 auf 35 reduziert. *Treant Belobigungen für die General Quests wurden von 100 auf 50 reduziert. *Die benötigten Gegenstände für Clorkys Sammelquest wurden von 3600 auf 850 reduziert. *Die benötigten Monster-Tötungen für General Stormgins Quest wurden von 164 auf 70 reduziert.Die Gesamt-XP, die man von Stufe 56 bis 70 braucht, wurde um ca. 45% reduziert. *Die Gesamt-XP, die man von Stufe 70 bis 75 braucht, wurde um ca. 25% reduziert. *Wann immer ein Spieler einen Zauber ausspricht, egal ob er sich im Kampf befindet oder nicht, wird er seine Waffe (und Schild) in die Hand nehmen. *Maldwyns Kisten wurden aus dem Spiel entfernt. *Die ‘Stufe aufsteigen’ Kampf-Errungenschaften (alle 5 Stufen) geben nun einen Sockel als Belohnung. *Die Wolken von Sturm des Roc beim Jäger sind nun transparenter. *Die Schwarzwut Schlucht ist von nun an eine normale Stufe 65 Zone. Man kann sie nicht mehr aus Königshafen erreichen, aber immer noch über das Reisefeld oder die Aufmarschkammern. Später, wenn wir nach Starfall das Event-Scaling wieder implementieren, werden wir aus der Zone vielleicht wieder eine Eventzone machen. *Zogs brauchen von nun an nicht mehr eingelöst werden. Man kann sie sofort für 5x Belohnungen eintauschen. *Wir haben einige Zog Eintausch-Errungenschaften hinzugefügt. *Luckinium funktioniert nun nicht mehr bei Bossen (und verbraucht bei diesen deswegen auch keine Ladung mehr), hat dafür aber bei allen Rängen mehr Ladungen. *Alfred kann von nun an alle 30 Minuten benutzt werden. *Alfreds Text wurde geändert, damit er nicht mehr länger von Reparatur spricht. *Elementarschafe produzieren nun Max. Level Vliesboni in derselben Höhe wie normale Schafe. *Elementarschafe können nun alle 2 Tage geerntet werden (anstelle von 3). *Die Tastenkombination für Bug Report wurde von ‘STRG ALT B’ zu ‘Shift B geändert, da ‘ALT’ ändert, wie Tooltips angezeigt werden. *Das Sprung-Puzzle in der Dolchzahn-Höhle ist nun auch ohne Sprungstärke oder geschwindigkeitssteigernde Ausrüstung schaffbar. *Die Bollwerk und Regenerations Roter Darrig Tränke wurden neu ausbalanciert. Sie sind jetzt etwas schwächer in niedrigen Stufen und stärker in hohen Stufen. *Der Händler beim Schneider Tutorial verkauft nun sowohl Pelze, als auch Stoff. *Wenn Du Mana von einem Talent oder einer Fähigkeit bekommst, ist der passende Kampftext dazu nun blau. *Normale Monster lassen weniger Gold als Beute fallen, aber wenn, dann ist die Summe höher. *Die Meister Handwerker und Sammel NPCs wurden an eine andere Stelle versetzt, damit sie von neuen Spielern besser gesehen werden und diese deswegen ihre Quests eher annehmen. *Der ‘Wiederherstellen’ Sound wird nicht mehr abgespielt, wenn Sounds ausgeschaltet sind.